


Vectored In

by VisceralComa



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/VisceralComa
Summary: V gets into a predicament and calls T-Bug for some aid.





	Vectored In

The connection clicked into place with instinctive thought. The implant didn't ring, didn't even get a chance to. It connected.

"What do you need,V" T-bug's usual greeting paused with an incredulous tone. "Are you in bed?"

"Yeah...listen I'm in a little bit of a trouble." V had spent a long time weighing whether she should contact Bug. Eventually though she had to do it as that girl passed out beside her would be waking up soon.  So she took a steadying breath and faced the embarrassment.

"Wouldn't have anything to do with the extra attachments I'm seeing on your biomon?" Bug teased. 

"It might... have something to do with them." V grinned. "Look, can you override the protocols or not?" 

"I can." 

"Well... could you give me a hand?" 

"How about two?" Bug laughed, only because she could see why V couldn't do it herself. 

V had her hands tied with an old fashioned ziptie. Not exactly easy to get out of, especially with the -ahem- attachments. It'd been a double sided temporary enhancement, with each thrust into her little friend producing a thrust into herself on the other end. Unfortunately _something_ happened that caused the attachment to malfunction on purpose. It clamped down dangerously. Most likely around the time her and the fling for the night were jacked into each other. She couldn't rip it out without damaging the more expensive ganic parts of herself.  

Probably a vector. She wasn't a netrunner. But she knew a very good one.

"Seems to be jammed." Bug muttered. 

"Of course it would be." V sighed, quivering as it gave a rather distracting series of pivots. "Fuck..." 

"Give me a few minutes." Bug said. "The jammer won't be a problem if I use our link. But there's a series of vectors on the dil-"  V cleared her throat.  Bug laughed. "Attachment. Might take a while." 

"We don't have a while." V stared at the woman beside her. She could be waking up any time soon. V'd like not to have someone's metaphorical grip on her balls while she threatened her. 

"I'm going to try rerouting some of the vectors." Bug spoke over their connection. "Let me know if anything happens." 

"You got it." 

It took a few seconds but the attachment somehow felt warmer. "Hey Bug, did you do anything?" 

"I did a few things. Is something happening?" 

"Uh... yeah. Its gotten warmer." 

"Anything else?" 

"Well it's still moving in...interesting patterns- Woah!" V felt something slid up her slit. "Woah woah what did you do?" 

"I'm undoing each vector." 

"Well stop...fuccckkkk." V hissed as whatever had activated pressed something a bit too sensitive for direct play. "Shit...make-ah...make it stop." 

"What's happened now." 

"A little better-" V's voice hitched. Now it was no longer direct play but skirting the edges. Teasing contact without fulfilling. "Bug...what's happening talk me through-ah...through what its doing." 

"Well, whoever tampered with it seems to have coded it on a sequence protocol. Undo one vector another one is revealed..." Bug explained. 

"Like a fucking matryoshka doll." V growled, low and moaning. "So what does-ah...what does it mean?" 

"Means, the faster I undo em, the faster uh..."

"Ah shit..." V huffed, back of her head pressed against the wall. "Alright."

"You sure? We can wait it out." 

"Ain't got that time." V tried to keep her voice low, but it was hard to keep it when the edges of her vision were blurring. "Bug, you gotta get it out of me." 

"Okay, it's going to be an intense and quick ride." Bug apologized. "Maybe even a bit painful." 

"Gee Bug, the least you can do is buy me a drink first." V joked. 

"I'll transfer you the eddies." 

V thought she said that but too quickly the attachment began it's sequential protocol. Her attention clearly drawn elsewhere. Thrusting, swirling, applied heat. She was panting toward the middle, all the while Bug counted down each vector she undid. 

"How many more." V rasped. 

"Whoever did this...did a thorough job. Layers of redundancies." Bug almost sounded awed.

"Cheating on me already, Bug?" 

"Hardly." Bug hummed. "How's this?" 

"FU-!" V swore, shoving a fist into her mouth to keep quiet the shock that had jolted her  _inside._ Not exactly a pleasant feeling for the average person. V wasn't average. Her vision blurred more, dances of light at the corner letting her know she was close. She moaned as it took another twist and once again it teased and skirted an edge, getting closer and closer this time. Only this time, she was just on the cusp enough that a single touch would- "Buuuggg." Her whole body clenched and all she saw was Bug over their connection, eyes light up and a pleased smile. 

"Got the last one." 

V couldn't respond even as the attachment folded back on itself and unclamped but her mind was far off, legs quivering as she came down in a sweat. 

"V?"

"Hmm?" 

"Your guest is waking." 

"Oh shit." V sat up, rolling off the bed. The zipties weren't an issue once the harness and straps came off. Standing with her own spending dripping down her inner thigh, she cocked a gun at her. The woman however wasn't fazed, but smiling. 

"Did a check on your girl there. Known gang affiliations-" T-Bug began. 

"The Valentinos are going to love this." V's one night stand smirked. 

 

 

* * *

After escorting and somewhat injuring last night's conquest - though in this instance V was her conquest - V cleaned up. 

"Bug, you still there?"

"Yes, checking the rest of your security."

"Thanks..." V sighed. "I mean it." 

"I believe I owe you a drink?" The connection went quiet for a second too long. V's apartment vending dinged as a drink was deposited. "T-Bug out." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My hand slipped.


End file.
